Sweet Dreams To You
by M14Mouse
Summary: Goldilocks dreams of special place and meet a very special person.


Sweet Dreams to you  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Goldilocks dreams of special place and special person.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...just borrow them for the moment.  
A/N: Goldilocks is ten years old. This story takes place in 1441 (Lords of The Rings). I have no clue what Valinor look like or where Frodo lives. Just a dream! So, don't flame me because I got some facts wrong. . 

Sweet Dreams To You  
By: M14Mouse

((Goldilocks's POV))

"But Mommy! Why cannot I stay up like Rose and Frodo? I am old enough!" I said with a pout on her face. Seconds later, I yawn loudly. My mommy just chuckles softly as she wraps the blanket around her. "You go to sleep, little one. Tomorrow is Mr. Frodo's birthday. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. Good night." My mommy said as she kisses her on the forehead. Goldilocks watch her mother as she leave her room. "But...mommy . . . I am not tired." Goldilocks said sleepily. Minutes later, Goldilocks was asleep.

Flowers. I can smell flowers. Did Mommy leave flowers by my bed again? My eyes open and I was lying in flowers and grass. The flowers were so high and so beautiful. The flowers were almost like my bed. I got to my feet and looked upward. The sun was so bright and the sky was so blue. Butterflies and bright colored birds seem to full the sky. I hear songs in the air. The birds seem to add to the songs like Daddy's flute. I loved these types of dreams where no dark monsters or scary things. I giggle as I start to run along the flowers and butterflies. I pass by steams, ponds, and trees.

The trees appear as the flowers disappear. The trees were tall and gray. Their leaves were greenish gold. It seems to me that the forest was coming to an end when I finally stops and gasp at the sight at what I saw. It was a city! Daddy told me that there were cities were this big. The biggest city in the entire world! The city was shiny like a raindrop in the sun. WOW! I notice a stone stairway at my feet. This was a great dream. I made my way down the stairs to the city. I notice a house that wasn't very big but just like the city. It was pretty. The garden was neat and full with flowers and vegetables. A pond was at the edge of the garden. A figure was reading a book next the pond. The figure was sitting on a stone chair of sort. My curiosity got the best of me. I move closer to the figure. The figure was a hobbit. Daddy says you can always tell a hobbit by his feet. Yup, he had hairy feet. He was so thin for a hobbit. His skin was pale. He must stay in his house a lot. His hair was brown and grey. He must be old but he did not have any old skin.

He looks so familiar! It could not be anyone from the Shire. I would have known them. I know! I know! I know! He is Mr. Frodo! I saw a picture of him. My daddy hangs a picture of him over the fireplace.

Mr. Frodo! I ran over and give Mr. Frodo a hug. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! You are alive! Daddy is going to be so happy. Do you know what? Tomorrow is your birthday and we going to have a big party. I am going to wear my new dress! It is so pretty. Mommy sews it but I helped!" I look up at Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo was too quiet. Daddy always says that Mr. Frodo was quiet. Mr. Frodo was surprise. I wonder why, he was surprise. "Whom may I ask are you?" Mr. Frodo said gently. "My name is Goldilocks Gamgee, Mr. Frodo. I have five brothers and sisters. Their names are Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry and Pippin. Rose is my best friend in the entire Shire. You know what Mommy is going to have another baby! Isn't that great, Mr. Frodo!" I said with a big smile on my face. Mr. Frodo removes his book from his lap and sat me on his lap.

He picks my chin and he look at my face. His eyes were so blue! It was almost like the sky. "You have Rosie's hair and her smile. You have your father's eyes and his heart. How old are you, Ms. Goldilocks Gamgee" Mr. Frodo said with a smile. He is teasing me! "My name is Goldilocks! I am ten years old, Mr. Frodo. I know my letters and my numbers. Daddy taught me and he says you taught him. Daddy told me you tell stories, Mr. Frodo! Can you tell me a story, Mr. Frodo?" I said. Mr. Frodo laughs. "You have quite a mouth, Goldilocks. Is there anything else you like to tell me anything else?" Mr. Frodo said. I open my mouth and then shut it. I did not know what to say!

Mr. Frodo just smile. "There is one thing, Mr. Frodo. Why did you leave? Daddy and Mommy are so sad when your birthday comes around. I think they miss you so much!" I said with a pout. Most of the time, if I pout . . . I can get anything I want. But Mr. Frodo was quiet for a long time. "I was hurt really bad. I need to go somewhere to feel better. It was place far away from your home. This place is where I cannot come back." Mr. Frodo said. "But...But . . . "I said.

"Shh...little one." Mr. Frodo said as he places his finger on my mouth. "What done, is done. Now, did you say earlier you want to hear a story?" Mr. Frodo said with a smile. "Oh, yes! Tell me about the elves or the great kings and queens. I love the stories with princesses." I said. Mr. Frodo just laughs.

"One day, a thirsty ant went to the river to drink. To reach the river he had to climb down the steep bank on a blade of grass. Halfway down he slipped and fell into the swirling waters. A Dove, perched in a nearby tree, saw the ant's desperate plight. Quickly she plucked a leaf from the tree and dropped it into the river, close to the ant. The ant was able to climb up on the leaf and float safely to shore.

As soon as he was on dry land, the ant saw a hunter of birds hiding behind a tree with a net in his hand. Seeing that the dove was in danger, he crawled up to the hunter and bit him on his heel. The startled hunter dropped his net, and the dove flew off. The dove, perched safely in the tree, called down the ant, "Thank you my little friend." The dove said.

"Not at all," said the ant. "One good turn deserved another." Mr. Frodo said as he finishes his story. My eyes were getting heavy. No! I must not fall asleep! Mr. Frodo would disappear! "Sleep, little Goldilocks." Mr. Frodo said. "But...But . . . I am...not...tired." I said. My eyes closed as I heard a voice whisper into my ear.

"Sweet dreams to you. It is pleasure to meet you, little Goldilocks."

The sunlight hit her eyes. She groans as she rubs her eyes. She sits up on her bed and her eyes wide with surprise! The dream! Mr. Frodo! Wow, what a dream! Maybe if I am a good girl, I get to see Mr. Frodo again.

Sweet dreams to you, too! I see you soon!

The End.

A/N: The story is one of Aesop's tales (The Dove and The Ant). Not as good as The Letter in my opinion. I still enjoy writing this. :)


End file.
